My Contract to You
by Biscuit15
Summary: Tobirama is set free by the Shinigami during the fight between the third Hokage, but he is bound to serve Naruto by contract. Will things be as easy as they seem? Tobirama x Naruto yaoi lemon Request for Flareose DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Where was I? Wasn't I supposed to be dead? I… Sarutobi? …Was this… This is my… my Edo Tensei? Who…? I knew that whoever had brought me and my brother back from the dead couldn't have done so with good intentions… especially if we were standing before a greatly-aged Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Without conscious thought, my suspicions were confirmed when my body was forced to attack my once-subordinate, my own will unable to do anything to stop the attack. My brother followed my unwanted example, and I looked over to glare at the snake of a man who was obviously controlling us.

The fight raged on for a long time, and though Sarutobi had managed to wound both Hashirama and myself several times, we just kept regenerating, forcing us to bring harm to our beloved Saru. When Sarutobi made his Shadow-clones in an attempt to seal us away I knew something was going to go wrong.

Sarutobi made the hand-signs and just from looking I knew what was coming - the Death Reaper Seal. He was planning on sealing Hashirama and I away, but I would welcome it if it would stop this senseless fighting.

When Sarutobi had grabbed the two of us, I expected us to be sealed away, but what I wasn't expecting was for the Shinigami to speak to me, stopping the sealing Jutsu from closing me away from this world forever more. The Shinigami's voice rang through my head, sounding like it was everywhere at once – it was deafening.

_You've done wrong, _it whispered to me, _but I'm setting you free… That snake vermin is evil, using the Edo Tensei this way… _

I gasped when a scroll appeared in my very hands from out of nowhere, and the shadow-clone that had a hold of me vanished. I looked around. My brother had been sealed away already, Sarutobi looking like he was at his limit. I was honestly surprised when the Hokage made no move to attack me – I thought that he would have taken this chance already. Another thing that surprised me was the fact that I had full control of my body once more. What was going on?

_Inside this scroll is a binding contract… You're to serve this… Uzumaki Naruto, as punishment for creating this inhuman Jutsu… _

With that, the Shinigami's voice disappeared, and I could only watch in helplessness as Sarutobi gave his life to seal that monster's arms. What did I do to deserve this?


	2. Chapter 2

"Second Lord Hokage…"

Tobirama looked over at the people approaching him.

"What happened here?"

Tobirama blinked, not knowing how to reply - how _could _he reply? He had no idea what was going on, either. All he knew was that someone had brought him and his brother back from the dead in an attempt to kill Sarutobi, and now he was being ordered to serve some Uzumaki brat.

"I don't know." Tobirama said softly. "I… I should've been sealed away with my brother, but…" The Senju held up the scroll that the Shinigami had given him. "…I'm being punished. I've been made a slave."

There were mutters, but suddenly, everyone's attention turned to Sarutobi.

"Third Lord!" Someone screamed, running to the Hokage's body.

Tobirama turned to look at his once-subordinate, and he felt himself overcome by grief. Why was this happening to him? What had he done to deserve this?

"The Uchiha must have planned this," Tobirama muttered to himself as soon as he was alone again. "That fucking Madara. I'll kill him again, myself, I swear…"

-LINEBREAK-

When Naruto returned to the village, he was confused as to why everyone kept giving him looks that were stranger than usual. What did he do this time…?

It wasn't until Kakashi came and got Naruto did he realise that something was very wrong. He was informed of the Third Hokage's death, but when Kakashi announced that he had good news straight that, Naruto was utterly confused - what could honestly be good news after someone as important and loved as a Hokage dies?

"You're going to be the master of Konoha's Nidaime." Kakashi announced lazily, staring at his book.

"W-what…?" Naruto was confused. The Nidaime was long dead, and even if he wasn't, why would someone like _Naruto _be his master?

"The Nidaime." Kakashi repeated, turning the page. "He's your new servant. Literally."

"T-the N-nidaime! S-s-servant! Kaka-sensei, this is not funny! The old man just died! How could you joke at a time like this!"

"So you're Uzumaki Naruto, huh…?"

An unfamiliar voice spoke from behind Naruto.

"A bit short, aren't you?"

Naruto turned, coming face-to-face with a tall man with white hair and a jacket that reminded Naruto greatly of Kiba's.

"…Who are you!" Naruto cried out in distress. "What is going on?"

"Senju Tobirama," the man introduced himself quietly. "You may know me as the Nidaime."

Naruto's eyes filled with tears and he turned to glare at Kakashi.

"The old man just died and already you're playing sick jokes on me! The Second Hokage died a long time ago! He can't be here; it's just not possible!"

"Hot-headed, aren't you?" Tobirama said quietly. "I understand how you must feel. Saru was my student. I have more right to be upset than you, but even so, I am able to keep a level head. Why can't _you?_"

"What is going on?" Naruto snapped.

"To be honest, Naruto, I don't even know, myself." Tobirama explained. "I was brought back, along with my brother, the Shodai, but…"

Tobirama shrugged and pulled the scroll out of his pocket, handing it to Naruto.

Naruto took the scroll, opening it and scanning the contents quickly. He looked up at the Senju once he had the scroll.

"..You're really the Nidaime…?" Naruto asked, awe in his voice. It seemed that his anger and sadness was already forgotten.

Tobirama nodded. "Of course. What would I gain from lying?"

Naruto shrugged and folded the scroll, placing it into his pocket and sniffing back tears. He ran to the Second Hokage and hugged him tightly.

"You really _are _him…" Naruto muttered, staring up at Tobirama with admiration on his face. "…Wow…"

Tobirama looked uncomfortable at the contact but he didn't do anything other than stand there awkwardly, inching away every now and then.

"Uhh, Naruto?" Kakashi said softly, sensing Tobirama's discomfort. Naruto turned to look at his sensei. "I don't think the Nidaime likes being hugged."

Tobirama shook his head. "It's fine… I'm just not used to being hugged by people other than my brother."

"Sorry…" Naruto mumbled, releasing Tobirama and taking a few steps back. "…"

"What's bothering you, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, slight concern in his voice. "You're never this quiet."

Naruto shook his head. "I-it's… just… I don't understand… why the Shinigami chose _me _to be Tobirama-sama's master…"

"We don't understand a lot of things about the situation," Tobi said softly. "I guess all we can do is just go along with what we _do _know."

Naruto nodded, looking back at Tobirama before grinning widely. "If… if I'm your master now, then… you'll train me to become as strong as you, right?"

Tobirama smirked. "Is that an order, _master?" _He teased gently.

Naruto shook his head, smiling. "Nope! It's a _promise! _You _will _train me, Hokage-sama!"

"Tobirama," Tobirama smiled softly. "Or even Tobi will suffice, Naruto-kun."

"This is so cool!" Naruto cheered, all traces of doubt and unhappiness gone. "I can't wait to show you to all my friends! They're gonna be _so _jealous!"

Tobirama frowned. "_Show _me to your friends? What am I? Some kind of possession?"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "S-sorry, Tobi! I didn't mean it to sound like that!"

Tobirama sighed before smiling weakly again. "Well, I guess I have no choice but to do whatever you wish, right?"

"Uh-huh!"

Tobirama chuckled. Well, this was going to be… interesting.

**A/N I know this chapter is short, too, but I'm trying to get it going before I pump out longer chapters. I suppose this is kinda like the second part of a prologue, the first part being the first chapter, obviously.**


	3. Chapter 3

"More ramen?" Tobi deadpanned, staring at Ichiraku's ramen stand. "Are you seriously telling me…?"

"Why are you complaining?" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing the Senju's hand and pulling him inside. He forced Tobirama to sit - literally. "Ichiraku ramen is the best!"

"It's just that we've had ramen every night for the last week." Tobirama explained softly. "Don't you eat anything other than ramen?"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "Nope! Why would I?"

Tobirama smiled at Naruto. "It's okay. I don't mind. Whatever you want us to have for dinner."

Naruto hugged the Senju tightly before ordering them both their bowls of ramen. Things were silent for a while as they ate. Naruto had learnt that Tobirama was a rather quiet man, but that didn't stop Naruto from talking to him non-stop.

Tobirama didn't eat much. He had finished half of his first bowl when Naruto was on his eighth bowl of ramen. The Senju was patient and waited for Naruto to finish before walking home with him.

While Naruto had gone straight to sleep, Tobirama lay awake on the couch for a few hours longer, thinking. This was… not bad. Sure, he missed his brother, but Naruto was actually rather fun to be around.

With his thoughts full of Naruto, Tobirama closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

-LINEBREAK-

"What'cha readin'?"

Tobirama looked up from his book the next day at the ramen stand. He smiled at Naruto. "It's just a really old book that was around when I was your age."

"You like it?" Naruto unconsciously inched closer to the Senju.

"Well, I'm reading it, aren't I?"

"Oh, I guess you are." Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

It was quiet once again. Tobirama had returned back to his book and Naruto was slurping his noodles happily, but their peace wasn't going to last long.

"Naruto, I knew you'd be here."

Both Tobirama and Naruto looked behind them at a familiar voice. Well, familiar for Naruto. Tobirama had never heard it before, and it caused shivers to run up the Senju's spine. Something about that voice rubbed him the wrong way.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto cried excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you along with me on a mission." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Eh?" Naruto looked suspicious. "What _kind_ of mission? Are you just going to be a perve again?"

"No, we're going to go and look for a real pretty woman!" Jiraiya explained, almost as if he expected Naruto to jump to his feet and demand to leave on the 'mission' immediately if he knew about this.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes at the older man, reaching out and placing a protective hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Who exactly _are _you?"

"You don't know me?" Jiraiya looked shocked. "Well, then again… You _are _the Second Lord Hokage… I'm Jiraiya, the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku."

"What business do you have with _my _Naruto?" Tobirama couldn't stop the possessiveness in his voice, and he knew that it was going to raise questions – but he could've cared less.

"_Your _Naruto…?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"That's right." Tobirama stood up, standing in front of Naruto protectively. "He's _mine."_

Naruto tilted his head, oblivious to the danger in Tobirama's voice. All he knew was that Tobirama just wanted to protect him. For that, he was grateful.

"It's okay, Tobi." Naruto smiled. "Pervy Sage may be pervy, but he wouldn't hurt me - he's the one who taught me my Summoning Jutsu!"

Tobirama nodded, but his eyes still lingered mistrustingly on Jiraiya as said man sat down beside the Uzumaki.

"I have a real neat Jutsu that I can teach you if you'll come." He grinned. "It's _way _cooler than the Chidori."

Before Tobirama knew it, Naruto was halfway down the road, dragging the Senju back to his apartment, screaming over his shoulder that he was going to pack.

-LINEBREAK-

The next night was an interesting one. They were too far from the nearest town, so for that night's rest, they were camping out.

Tobirama sat against a tree, his book in his lap. He was taking advantage of the light from the setting sun. Naruto was with Jiraiya, and Tobirama couldn't help but feel jealous. Naruto used to be all over _him _because of his skills as a ninja, but now that Jiraiya was baiting him with a new Jutsu, Naruto hardly paid any attention to him anymore.

Tobirama sighed and closed his book with a soft thump, slipping it into his backpack. The light for reading was just about to be gone for the night, so there wasn't much point in reading. He glanced over at Naruto and Jiraiya, hurt to see the two having a great laugh about something. Tobirama grit his teeth, glaring at the Sage.

Yes, he was _jealous. _He could admit that much. He wanted to keep Naruto for himself, and not share him with anyone else. He felt so left out. Naruto was with that disgusting pervert while Tobirama was left to his own devices.

"Stupid pervert." Tobirama muttered, getting to his feet and lifting his pack up. He slung it over his shoulder and called out to Naruto. "Naruto, I need to take a walk."

"Okay!" Naruto called back, not even bothering to look at the Senju.

Tobirama frowned. He felt so hurt but he wasn't going to acknowledge it. He stomped away from the small camp, walking deep into the forest. He found a stream not long later and he sat down beside it, his face in his hands.

What was the point of this life if the only person he knew and liked was more interested in someone else? Why couldn't he have just been left alone? He missed his brother so much already, and now that he was feeling lonely, the pain only grew. He was well aware that back in his own time - despite his brother being killed in battle - yes, he had been so upset and lonely, but back then he had people who loved him.

Now, he only had Naruto.

What was the point of this? Tobirama didn't know.

Back with Naruto, he was barely aware that Tobirama had been gone for hours. He was still messing around with Jiraiya, and he had absolutely no idea of how lonely the Senju was feeling right now.

"Where's the Senju?" Jiraiya said after they stopped training for a water break.

Naruto pointed out to the forest. "He said he wanted to take a walk."

Jiraiya frowned. He could tell how left out Tobirama was feeling. He felt bad for taking Naruto away from the Nidaime, but he had to train this kid before the Akatsuki could get to him. He was well-aware of how Tobirama could do just as good a job – in fact, he could probably do a lot better than Jiraiya – but Jiraiya felt like it was his responsibility to do this. He wouldn't mind sharing Naruto with Tobirama, but Tobirama seemed like a possessive person and not only would that make things harder, but with two people teaching him different things, it would probably only result in the other undoing the other's work.

"Maybe we should call it quits for tonight, Naruto." Jiraiya said, walking back down to where their packs were. "I think that Tobi is feeling lonely. Maybe you should spend some time with him."

Naruto looked horrified. "Lonely! Oh, I feel terrible! Pervy sage, I swear I didn't mean to make him feel like that! I-I just got so caught up in this new Jutsu, and – I… I feel terrible…"

"It's not the end of the world, Naruto." Jiraiya said. "Just do something with him tonight before bed so he knows that you haven't forgotten about him. Besides, I don't think he'd hold it against you - I think he really likes you, Naruto."

Back with Tobirama, said Senju was just about to return to the small campsite when he happened to overhear Naruto and Jiraiya's conversation. Naruto felt bad? And didn't realise what he was doing?

Tobirama sighed in relief and wiped at his damp eyes. Just as long as Naruto tried to spend _some _time with him was fine – Tobirama loved that kid. The Senju quickly returned back to the Uzumaki's side.

"Hey…" Tobirama said softly, sitting down beside Naruto. "Miss me?"

Naruto nodded and dived onto Tobirama, hugging him tightly. "Tobi, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel lonely! I swear! I'll try and fix it!"

"Naruto, it's fine." Tobirama said softly, returning the hug. "Don't worry about it."

"I… I know what it's like to be lonely…" Naruto said sadly. "…I don't want you to feel like that…"

"I don't," Tobirama reassured, smiling. "Just as long as I know that you care about me is all I need."

Naruto nodded, hugging Tobirama tighter before letting go of him. "I'm sorry, Tobi… Wanna train with us tomorrow?"

Tobirama smiled. "That would be good. Go to sleep, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and laid his head on Tobi's lap, not even bothering to put on some pyjamas. Tobirama rubbed the Uzumaki's head gently as said boy drifted off to sleep, and it didn't take long for the Senju to follow him into dreamland.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you trying to learn?" Tobirama asked the next morning as he held Naruto on his lap.

"The Rasengan!" Naruto explained. "It's so cool!"

"The Rasengan?" Tobirama took a bite out of the toast that he was holding. "I haven't heard of that one before."

"The Fourth Hokage invented the Rasengan, Nidaime." Jiraiya explained. "That would be why."

Tobirama nodded calmly, holding Naruto. The Nidaime was honestly curious about the Sage – why would someone like Jiraiya have such an interest in a child like Naruto? Almost as if the long-haired male had read his mind, Jiraiya spoke, directing his voice towards the Senju.

"I would like to speak to you in private, Nidaime." The Sannin stated, getting to his feet and walking off, expecting Tobirama to follow him. "It's about Naruto."

Tobirama nodded, kissing Naruto's cheek before pushing the Uzumaki off his lap. He stood up and followed Jiraiya.

"What is this about?" Tobirama asked once they had gotten farther enough away from Naruto.

"There is a group called the Akatsuki after Naruto." Jiraiya explained. "They're after the nine-tailed fox within Naruto."

"So this is your interest in Naruto." Tobirama mused. "You're trying to train him to be strong enough to stand up to an attack upon him."

Jiraiya nodded. "If we look at it this way, it's a good thing that you're here – he'll be protected constantly by one of the strongest ninja to have ever lived."

"Yes. I won't let any harm befall Naruto."

"Let's go back – we need to find this woman as soon as we can."

"Yes…"

As Tobirama followed the Sage, he felt anger boil inside of him – so someone wanted to harm his Naruto? Over the Nidaime's dead body!

**-XX-**

Naruto couldn't help but be annoyed with Jiraiya. Though Tobirama had left him alone first, the Senju had to go and do something for Naruto while the Sage had only left to go off womanizing.

A knock on the door of his hotel room only frustrated Naruto even more.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto called, annoyance in his voice. He opened the door, expecting to see his mentor standing there. "Did she – Sasuke?"

Sasuke wasn't the one who was standing before Naruto, but another Uchiha certainly was. If only Naruto had known that this Uchiha was deadlier than anyone he had ever met – except for perhaps Tobirama and Jiraiya – but neither of them were here right now…

**-XX-**

"Thank you." Tobirama smiled, taking his item from the vendor.

Everything had felt fine for a few minutes after Tobirama had left the vendor, but he soon enough for a terrible feeling in his stomach – Naruto.

**-XX-**

Back with the Uzumaki, Naruto was terrified. Two creeps were trying to kidnap him, and Naruto knew it.

"Tobi!" Naruto screamed once the shark-looking nin had grabbed his arm. He struggled in the elder's grip, but it was doing no good – the other was just too strong.

"May I chop off his legs?" The shark-nin smirked, reaching behind him and grabbing what Naruto could only assume was a sword wrapped in bandages.

"…" The Uchiha didn't reply – he only focused on staring at Naruto with an expressionless gaze.

"Tobi!" Naruto cried again, trying to get free.

"Put him down!" Tobirama's angry voice shouted from across the hallway.

Naruto was dropped, and taking advantage of the confusion, he ran to the Nidaime. The two kidnappers turned to face Tobirama, and almost instantly, Naruto could feel the killer intentions radiating from the Senju.

"An Uchiha…" Tobirama snarled, shaking. "I'll kill you…"

At the blink of an eye, Tobirama had finished performing hand-signs, and Naruto was shocked to find that the whole corridor had been flooded almost instantly with water shooting towards the two men in identical cloaks.

"Nidaime-sama, stop!"

Tobirama snarled as Jiraiya's voice sounded from behind them.

"This isn't your fight!"

Confused by the Sage's words, Tobirama stopped and instead studied the situation. A new, unfamiliar chakra was approaching from the stairs rapidly.

"Who is the Uchiha?" Tobirama snarled, a hint of bitterness behind his angry tone.

"That's Uchiha Itachi, and the man next to him is Hoshigaki Kisame." Jiraiya explained.

"And the newcomer…?"

"…Uchiha Sasuke…"

Naruto had never seen the normally calm and quiet man so worked up before. It was rather frightening.

"Uchiha _scum." _Tobirama spat. His whole body quivered as he fought his natural instincts – the Uchiha and Senju had always been enemies, and that would never change.

Naruto stared at Kisame and Itachi fearfully. He could see that the two men were causing Tobirama a lot of pain – he had never seen the Nidaime worked up before. He gulped and continued to stare, but he was soon enough caught off-guard by a familiar voice shouting.

"Itachi!"

Naruto looked behind the two men to find Sasuke standing behind them. The young Uchiha's eyes were wide and full of hatred, and he was quivering in what Naruto was sure was hatred.

"Izuna?"

Naruto frowned at Tobirama's startled cry and turned to look at the Senju. Tobirama's eyes were also wide and tears were beginning to well. The man soon shook his head, grinding his teeth.

"…No…" Tobirama whispered to himself. "…That's not Izuna… Izuna died a long time ago…"

Tobirama was so caught up in his confusion that he didn't notice the two Uchiha had begun to clash with each other – he didn't even notice Sasuke's horrible screams as Itachi pinned his brother against the wall, torturing him with Tsukuyomi. The only thing that snapped Tobirama out of his memories was suddenly feeling that Naruto was in danger.

"No!" Tobirama shouted, jumping in between Naruto and Kisame's sword. He grabbed hold of the huge blade, pushing it away from the Uzumaki.

"Tobi!" Naruto screamed as he saw his guardian's hands – shredded and covered in blood.

Tobirama flinched at the pain, but he wasn't going to go down so easily – not when Naruto's life was in danger.

Tobirama formed hand-signs amongst his pain, flooding the hallway once again. It didn't take him long to chase away to the men with the toad-sage's help.

Naruto was found by Sasuke's side. Tobirama was shocked to see how much Sasuke and his old lover, Izuna, looked alike – they could have been directly related by the resemblance!

"Give him here." Tobirama instructed to Naruto, reaching out for the unconscious Uchiha. "I'll try and help him."

True to his words, Tobirama – begrudgingly – tried to heal the injuries that weren't too serious – he couldn't heal serious injuries just yet. Fighting against the Uchiha clan his entire life had really messed up his interactions with the Sharingan-wielders.

**-XX-**

It had taken a while but, soon enough, Tobirama had explained that Sasuke would be fine. They had given the Uchiha to another Leaf Shinobi who had shown up – Might Guy. Naruto was upset and worried about his friend, but once Tobirama had reassured him that Sasuke would be okay, Naruto had clung once again to the Senju. Tobirama couldn't help but feel strangely smug about that.

Hours had passed by. Tobirama just wanted to be left alone. He had locked himself in the motel room's bathroom, crying for Izuna.

It broke Naruto's heart, but he had no idea what he could do to help – he didn't know who Izuna was, and Tobirama refused to talk about him. All he could do was stand outside the door and listen to the Senju's heartbroken wails.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This chapter jumps around a fair bit, but it should settle down in the next chapter. It's just cause this chapter was hard to write.**

A few more days had come and gone. Tobirama had been very shut off from the world and quieter than usual. He had hardly spoken a word since the fight with the Akatsuki.

They had travelled to Tanzaku town in search of Tsunade. According to Jiraiya, they had almost found the woman.

When Jiraiya took the small group to a bar for dinner, Tobirama was shocked to see a familiar head of blonde hair that he had not seen in a very long time.

"Tsunade…?" Tobirama whispered, causing his two male companions to stop and look at him.

The blonde woman turned at her name. Her eyes widened as she gasped and dropped the glass of sake she had been holding.

"Tobi-oji-san…?" The woman cried, seemingly taking no notice of Naruto or Jiraiya.

"…Tsunade!"

Jiraiya and Naruto both looked at the scene before them. Tobirama and Tsunade were running to each other, and soon they were locked in a desperate embrace.

Naruto looked up at the sage. "How do they know each other…?"

"Tsunade is his great-grandniece. It must be hard on them both."

Naruto nodded. He couldn't help but feel jealous of Tobirama's attention on someone other than himself.

This was going to be a long night.

**-XX-**

"Who would even want the position of Hokage, anyway…?"

Tobirama narrowed his eyes at his drunken great-grandniece. "What are you saying, Tsunade…?"

"That only a fool would want that position…" Tsunade slurred before downing another shot of sake.

Tobirama's eyes filled with fears. The last thing he heard as he stormed out of the pub was Naruto's angry voice.

**-XX-**

"How could she…?"

Naruto stopped before he had opened the door to their hotel room. He could hear Tobirama inside, talking to himself.

"After everything that we had done for her…"

Naruto frowned. He knew that Tobirama was taking this hard. He hadn't been surprised at all when the Senju had stormed out of the pub, but knowing that the elder was still stewing on it made him worried – Tobirama didn't seem like the type that was troubled easily.

"And that Uchiha…" Tobirama continued on. "…I should've left him there to die – they didn't care when Izuna had died… Why should they care about _that _one? I can't stand this – knowing that what we had died for was held in disregard by our own _blood! _I just…"

Naruto flinched at the sound of glass shattering from inside the room. He knew that it would be best to just leave Tobirama by himself – the man needed time out.

**-XX-**

Inside the bedroom, Tobirama nursed his bleeding hand. He had been so angry he had punched the window. Maybe it wasn't his smartest move, but could one blame him for being so angry? He had given his _life _to make sure that his grand-niece and the rest of the villagers would be happy, and how was he repaid? By _Tsunade _calling him a _fool. _How was he supposed to take that?

"I can't believe this…" Tobirama mumbled. "…I just can't… What did I die for…?"

Tobirama sat down on the bed and closed his eyes. He was too strong for tears, but that didn't stop him from wanting to cry. He lay down under the covers and tried to force himself into a sleep. He knew that nothing good would come out of dwelling on this.

"I just wish that something had come out of our deaths, nii-san…" Tobirama muttered before he drifted off into a sleep.

**-XX-**

The next morning, Tobirama woke up in a strangely peaceful mood. Maybe that was because Naruto was curled up against him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy, placing a small kiss in the blonde hair.

"Are you awake, Naruto?" Tobirama whispered.

Naruto grunted and shifted closer to the Senju. A small smile appeared on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes. What are you doing in my arms?"

Naruto shrugged. "Does it really matter? I'm here and you didn't care last night."

Tobirama laughed. "Alright, then, Naruto. We should probably get up and get some breakfast now, I think."

Naruto frowned. "Do we have to…? I'm comfy…"

"I'm sure you are, but you've got to eat." Tobirama ruffled the blonde hair before him. "It's not good to skip out on meals."

Naruto sighed. He reluctantly got up and followed Tobirama out of the room before a thought came to his mind.

"Oh, hey, Tobi," Naruto called. Tobirama looked down at him. "Last night, Granny Tsunade made a bet with me. She said that if I can master the Rasengan within a week, I can have her necklace."

Tobirama's heart clenched painfully. The necklace? "…That was my brother's necklace… If you win it, please… Take care of it…"

"Of course I'm going to win it." Naruto grinned. "And when I do, I'll take care of it for you."

Tobirama smiled. He wasn't sure what had come over him, but he leant down and placed a kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto didn't seem to mind – he kissed back.

When they broke apart for air, Tobirama was kicking himself. How could he do something like that? What if… What if Naruto hated him for it…?

"Tobi?"

Tobirama braced himself for Naruto's reaction.

"Hey, Tobi, can we do that again?"

Tobirama's eyes widened. Naruto… wasn't mad or anything…? A smile slowly spread across his face and he leant down again, placing his lips back to Naruto's. Maybe he really _could _claim Naruto as his own one day.

**-XX-**

The week had come and gone quickly. Tobirama had spent that time helping Naruto out with the Rasengan in order to win the bet. He didn't know about Tsunade, but he had faith in the blond.

Currently, Tobirama was out wandering the town while Naruto and Jiraiya were off doing their own thing. He wasn't too sure what they were up to, but he was sure that they'd be fine. He was actually searching for a gift that he could get for Naruto seeing as he had agreed willingly to have a relationship with him.

"I could probably get him this…" Tobirama picked up a mask, looking it over. He shook his head and put it back, deciding that it wasn't good enough for his Naruto.

Minutes had passed and Tobirama still hadn't made up his mind. However, he instantly had the feeling that something was wrong with Naruto and didn't waste any time in coming to the boy's aide.

**-XX-**

When Tobirama arrived by Naruto's side at a battle-torn field, he was surprised to see the Hokage's necklace around Naruto's neck. He knew that Naruto would be fine – he _knew _how tough the kid was, so he instead turned to look at the two Sannin that were standing by near them.

"So he mastered the Rasengan?" Tobirama whispered as he lifted Naruto in his arms.

Tsunade nodded. Tobirama smirked. He knew that kid could do it.


End file.
